Sweet Angry Love
by S-Ranker
Summary: Now this is a story all about how the young, unstable pairing of Robin and X-23 had sex. It's simple but far from clean.


It was a late night at the Wayne Hotel. The bright and busy streets of Gotham City surrounded the luxurious building where all of the pampered patrons were fast asleep.

All but two.

One, the son of Batman and Talia al Ghul, and the other, the daughter of Wolverine.

These two individuals sat on the king sized bed of the penthouse suite with only a neon purple light beaming in from the other bright buildings and billboards, illuminating the dark bedroom.

The girl had sleek raven hair with bright blue eyes and lacy black underwear hugging her voluptuous figure. She was straddling a dark and spiky haired boy with vicious green eyes and an athletic build who only wore skin-tight black trunks. They sat there at the center of the bed, breathing softly as they stared and admired each other without saying a word.

Ever since they started dating, they started secretly training solo for this very night. Countless hours of research on parts of the internet they have never touched before and wise advice they would never expect to ask their parents (who were extremely experienced in this certain field). All the curiosity, bashfulness and gradual acceptance they went through was just for this very experience that they would never forget. Finally, it was time to show each other what they have learned on their one night off from hero work. The two most dangerous, aggressive and talented warriors from two very different worlds were both finally 18 and were finally about to enjoy the prestigious stage of their long, unstable relationship: making sweet angry love to each other.

The boy scanned the accentuated silhouette of the girl. Her lavender scent was so foreign to him, he almost lost himself to Cloud 9. He took what sounded like a deep, nervous breath and moved his hands from the girl's waist to the small mounds on her chest, cupping them before squeezing them softly.

"Damian…" she moaned as her eyes faded to a close.

Damian ceased his actions. "Is there a problem, Laura?" he asked.

Laura's eyes shot open and she frowned at Damien in disappointment. "N-no, _pendejo_ ," she replied, aggressively. "Why'd you stop?"

"Well, I thought—"

"Didn't I tell you not to do that?" She poked her finger at his head with each word she spoke. "Less thinking, more action."

Damian scowled at her. "Well, excuse me for simply worried for your well-being, you…" He sighed. "Forget it."

Laura's mood instantly brightened at his attempt at concern and restrain against savagely insulting her, which he is well known to do to everyone he deems annoying. She giggled for the first time in her life, causing Damian to look away in embarrassment.

After he composed himself, he looked back into the girl's feral blue eyes and continued expressing his concern. "Laura, are you really certain that we shouldn't hold back? This experience is definitely a new one and I just… I just don't want to hurt you."

Laura blushed which was extremely rare for her. Damian knew there was no wound Laura couldn't heal but he knew it didn't mean it didn't hurt anyway. Sure, they were no strangers from physical abuse since they both experienced that since a young age but Laura knew that Damian didn't want to cause any kind of traumatic stress to her by hurting her. They may have mercilessly defeated a multitude of threatening villains together in the past year in the name of raw justice but they still managed to pick up a variety of permanent scars, physical or mental. He cared about her so much, he felt pain every time she does. His care for her truly ran deep inside his cold heart, as much as he tried not to show it, and it made her feel warm every rare moment. Usually, when someone makes Laura feel weak, she would get unimaginably angry, go into full Wolverine mode and "stab a bitch" but she could never bring herself to even scratch him without regretting it immediately. They actually cared about each other's well-being even though they try to hide that.

The words "I just don't want to hurt you" resonated within Laura's ears. Damian's words of compassion, which he barely ever uses, gave her a boost in pride. More importantly, it started to turn her on.

"… Say that again."

Damian froze. "Excuse me?"

Laura smirked as her lover got flustered. "You heard me, birdie."

"I… Y-you… No." He sharply looked away.

"Say it again."

"No."

"Say it again!"

"No!"

"Daaamian."

"NO, Laura."

Laura ruffled Damian's spiky hair as she continued to bravely test his temper. "Aw, you scaaared, little bird?"

Damian's eyes widened. The girl's cheeky words set the easily aggravated boy off. Fear was something his grandfather constantly reminded him was something that is only found in the weak and he knew he was the furthest thing from being a weakling. Like the elite ninja he is, Damian unclasped Laura's bra in a flash and carelessly threw it to the side, making the mutant quickly cover her breasts in sudden embarrassment. Damian, with a malicious look in his eyes, grabbed her wrists and changed their position by pinning them above her head onto the silk sheet covered mattress.

The living weapon blinked in surprise, clearly unaware of how exactly the assassin took control. His growl was immediately replaced by a grin as his body hovered over hers.

He took a deep breath and gave in to Laura's request to defend his pride and his family's honour.

"I said," he said with a touch of pain in his voice, "I… Just don't want to hurt you."

Laura was too stunned to reply. Nobody had ever pinned her down before, let alone as fast as Damian. This made her feel a rush. All the lessons her equally aggressive father taught her about staying calm and not losing her cool under pressure were instantly thrown out the window. She wanted the boy even more than he wanted her.

"Hmm," sniffed Damian. "Seems like the predator has become the prey."

Laura seductively barred her teeth and growled at him, but with the position she was in only made Damian hornier than he already was. He softly bit her bottom lip and, much to his surprise, was pulled into a hungry kiss by Laura. Damian drowned in her embrace, savoring her sweet lips. Wanting more, he showed Laura his own animal impulses by forcing his tongue in her mouth. Their tongues danced the salsa like wildfire, invading each other's oral spaces and feeding each other the confidence to continue with each twirl like the wild animals they are. Neither of them had any intention of stopping until, eventually, they had to in order to catch their breaths.

They panted, staring at each other again. The only difference was they gazed into each other's very soul. Now they knew that this was their chance to express all their desires. Actions would truly speak louder than words now.

Before they would go any further, Laura cupped Damian's cheeks and pulled him close to her face again, their heated breath clashing between them.

She caressed his shocked face then whispered to him, "Don't worry about hurting me. Let's hurt each other. Where's the fun without a little pain? Besides… You know I can take it, baby."

After being left starstruck for a few seconds, Damian woke himself up and simply smiled in response. He pecked his lover on the lips before immediately focusing his attention to the rest of her body. He relentlessly bit her neck, licked the already healing bite marks and kissed them better.

Damian attacked Laura's breasts, fondling one while biting and sucking on the other before switching.

Suddenly, he grabbed her butt which demanded the same attention as her breasts, making her gasp.

"You want me bad, don't you, bird boy?" smirked the breathless Laura.

"Are you kidding, slut?" Damian confidently responded, smacking both cheeks hard and earning a squeak this time. "I'm about to show you how much I need you."

He gnawed on her earlobe, causing her fingers and toes to curl up. Laura felt her self control leave her body and her rarely present feminine side replace her rather tomboyish personality.

Craving dominance, she flipped the boy over to be top again. Her wild girlish demeanor complimented her both feral and horny expression and it blew Damien away. Some strands of her hair covered her face as she towered over Damien with confidence. He could feel his manhood throb and swell under Laura's soaking wet womanhood. Laura stole his control at the worst possible time. Not only did Damian dub her lucky that her panties blocked his path to Nirvana but he he dubbed her lucky that her stunning beauty paralyzed him from continuing to ravage her right there and then. It definitely wasn't because she overpowered him, according to his thoughts.

Laura seductively traced a finger from his lips down to his throat, his chest, his abs and all the way down to his twitching sword, leaving a trail of kisses in her wake. When she finally reached his aching area, she excitedly whipped off his underwear to reveal his throbbing length. It was eight inches long which surprised Laura since it was bigger than she expected it to be. Looking at his cock only made her even more excited.

Without hesitation, Laura engulfed the precum-laced tip with her mouth, gently grazing her sharp fangs on the sides of his then sensually circling her tongue around it until salty juices dribbled out. She cheekily bit the tip at one point and watched Damian clench his teeth.

"Laura! Ssslow down! I c-can't—"

Only seconds passed and she managed to coat Damian's penis with saliva like some kind of expert, slurping and smooching every inch of it. She even deepthroated his cock right down to his balls without gagging before coming right back up and kissing the tip.

"Aw, what's the matter?" teased Laura as she ran her tongue up his rock hard shaft while rubbing it gently with one hand while fondling his balls other. "Is the League of Assassins greatest weapon getting frustrated?"

"You of all people should kn—hng!"

Damian shuddered and groaned, letting out the first orgasm of the night. His cum sputtered out and landed on Laura's face, making her cringe. She took some with her fingers, sniffed it and licked it. Content with the taste, she licked her fingers clean.

"I hope you're not done yet, _puta_ ," said Laura, licking more sticky semen off of Damien's dripping dick.

Damian watched her in utter disbelief. He truly was frustrated. Frustrated because she was the first female to ever toy with his hormones. No living being had ever manipulated his emotions or made him feel starstruck as much as he she did.

Finally, the ruthless Damian Wayne gave in to a familiar feeling constantly caused to the girl before him: desire. He pushed her down before pulling off her last article of clothing off of her body before sliding down her sexy frame, gripped her ass cheeks and admired the leaking slit that lived between her legs. Without a second thought, he buried his face between her legs. At that moment, the merciless Laura Kinney, felt helpless in this predicament.

Just the smell alone of her irresistible soaking wet pussy made him lose his train of thought but gain the burning urge to taste it. He took one giant lick of the entrance, saturating Laura's tingling clitoris in saliva before he let his silver tongue lurk through her sweet pink tunnel. Damien relentlessly licked the leaking walls clean until more juices instantly came out. Laura moaned uncontrollably for the whole building to hear, clutching fists full of Damian's hair while, unexpectedly, forcing his face between her legs.

"Ngah~! Baby…"

The cold room began to feel hot as sweat rolled down her skin and she felt like she was floating in the heavens. She never wanted to let go of that feeling. Coming close to complete suffocation, Damian desperately ran his thumb over her clit before pinching it, causing some separation as Laura released a high-pitched moan and Damian quietly gasped for air before recklessly picking up where he left off. This time, he picked up the pace, making the girl moan faster as she felt her pussy get attacked by fingers and a vicious tongue and eventually, she came.

Damian rode out her orgasm with her, sucking the flood of translucent liquid flowing into his mouth as her body spasmed, making Laura grin at the wonderful feeling crashing down upon her like a tidal wave.

She lay there in total bliss, panting and going over what she just experienced, desperately wanting to do it again. Before long, Damian licked his lips to remove the remnants of pussy juices from his face and stared wistfully at Laura, his cock now aching and begging to be inside her. Impatiently, he prodded and rubbed his shaft at her entrance but she reluctantly grabbed it before things went south. The raw feeling alone briefly moaned in unison. She made eye contact with him, showing him an alluring look that he knew was a signal to take it slow. He took a deep breath and nodded in acknowledgment before giving her another kiss.

With absolute care, he eased his hard dick into her tight cunt and they both lost their virginity in the process. The incredible new feeling made Laura grit her teeth, dig her nails into Damian's back and let her claws shoot out from between her knuckles with a loud SNIKT! Red liquid streamed out of her pussy and silver liquid rolled out of her eyes. Damian painfully noticed this and started to panic inside. Even though he wanted to go deeper inside her, he wanted her to enjoy the feeling as much as he would. On that note, he hesitantly kissing her tears away and caressing her hips until she was at ease. He knew she was easing up as he heard those adamantium claws slowly retract back into her hands.

Letting out an exasperated exhale, Laura rubbed Damian's scarred back as he slightly pulled out before ramming himself back inside her again. This time, her breath hitched. She felt a mixture between pain and pleasure, slowly losing her collective sanity as his big cock rammed deep into her tight pussy, expanding her walls with every thrust. Damien let the immeasurable warmth of his beautiful lover's secret chamber take him, groaning with every deep, hard roll of his hips. Laura tried her absolute best to hold her voice but, try as she might, it became nearly impossible. What she felt was a raging blizzard of bliss and it swept her into filling the room with sweet broken cries of joy, making Damien's manhood grow and harden at the very glorious sounds. Luckily, that wasn't all that happened. As the end of dick started prodding at her womb, she immediately lost it. Damien maintained a steady thrusting pace he hugged his neck, gently bit it and sensually whispered three words in his ear:

"Fffffuck me, Damian."

That was the key to the ignition that made his engine roar to life. Without a second thought, Damian began to ruthlessly thrust his hungry cock into Laura's eager pussy with incredible rhythm and urgency. His roughness and grunting drove her insane as she arched her back and wrapped her legs around him, feeling a second orgasm slowly rise to the surface.

 ***FAP! FAP! FAP! FAP!***

Wanting to reach that gripping sensation immediately, she shoved her lover down yet again and began to bounce on his cock, feeling him penetrate her pussy immensely as he pounded her G-spot.

"Oh yes, Damien! Cum inside me, baby! I'm so fucking close!"

"Me too, Laura! I'm gonna burst with you!"

The boy shot up to kiss her with no remorse, continuing his pleasure pursuit with her as she kept riding him. Sweat glistened down their chiseled, godlike bodies as they furiously rolled their hips and French-kissed to their inevitable orgasm.

 ***FAPFAPFAPFAPFAP!!!***

Their faces cringed before they relaxed. Their tongues intertwined and their bodies kept getting hotter until finally, Damian gave one grand final thrust while Laura shuddered, releasing an even bigger wave of cum deep inside her while her pussy convulsed on his cock and orgasm like tomorrow would never come.

"AAAHHH~!"

They shouted out in total bliss together with their mouths wide open without a single breath being taken. Damian shot load on load of his dick milk right up into Laura's gushing, pulsating love tunnel until it slowly leaked out. Damien spurted out a series of white strings to fill his girlfriend's safe womb, wincing at every sensational shot. Laura squirted clear juices right down onto her boyfriend's uncontrollable dick, sticking her tongue right out for every phenomenal pussy squeeze. Both of them shivered uncontrollably with each spurt. Tears rolled down their eyes as they lifelessly swapped love liquids until they were surely empty. After a long creampie, they just say there, forehead-to-forehead. All they could do at that moment was exhale with the utmost relief.

He collapsed on top of her. They lay there, gasping for air as they felt all of their pent up aggression, depression and negative energy flow out. When Damien caught his breath, he spread Laura's legs far apart and watched her shrivel and clutch the sheets in post-sex ecstasy as she watched him slowly pull his limp cock out of her leaking pussy hole. After that, he fell back down into her warm embrace, allowing Laura to squeeze their naked bodies together. Damian exasperatedly used his reserve energy to wrap his arms around her body.

"Thought you weren't a cuddler, bird boy," teased the fatigued girl.

"What in the world gave you that impression?" replied the equally fatigued boy.

"Oh, just the fact that you so grumpy all the time. You're just an angry lil' robin." She pet his head. "Oh, yes you are."

"Don't patronize me, you angry little Wolverine," growled Damien.

"Awww, c'mon," replied Laura in a condescending tone. "You know you like it when I hold you close like a little puppy." She rubbed his hair, vigorously. "Oh, yes you do, boy! Yes, you do!"

Defeated and out of energy, Damien only sighed and smiled. "Oh, I truly do love you, you idiot."

Laura grinned from ear to ear and tightened her hug. " _Y yo también te quiero, idiota._ "

Damian, even though Spanish isn't one of the languages he can speak fluently, raised an eyebrow and awkwardly smirked at Laura's response. "Did you just say—"

"Yes," she giggled, "I love you too, you big idiot."

They both sighed and closed their eyes as they lay there at ease for once in both of their hard lives, enjoying every second of their warm embraces…

… but it wasn't long until Laura spoke to Damien again.

"Hey, baby…"

"Hmm…"

"You wanna go again?"

"Absolutely."


End file.
